


They Don't Let Each Other's Hands Go

by zacizach



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I apologize in advance, Sad Ending, cleo is shorter than joe the fic, dont really wanna spoil too much, exists in the Iris series but not explicitly, give me soft moments god dammit, im a literature student i should be good at this, im just writing this for warm up but in the end i just made myself sad, not beta reead, or really its just moments between the two if thats ur vibe, weird time skips, writing joe is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacizach/pseuds/zacizach
Summary: And they stopped laughing.And they don't let each other's hands go.And they keep not letting go.
Relationships: Joe Hills/ZombieCleo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	They Don't Let Each Other's Hands Go

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as a bit of a character study btwn joe and cleo and trying to come up with a dynamic for them in my main fic but then i just made myself sad lmao 
> 
> not my best work so a bit of a warning

"Sup, Joseph?"

"Cleo, I would like to kindly remind you that I find that name unpleasant, and it would be appreciated if you refrain from referring to me as so."

Pale, green eyes rolled at Joe's use of formal language, of which the male did not see but definitely knew. The hub was bustling with activity, players going from one place to another without ever showing a sign of stopping. Cleo stared at the mass of people for a while, taking note of the amount of colors there were in the crowd, before directing her attention back at Joe. The male was still busy reading a rather thick book, and to her displeasure she realized it was filled to the brim with poems from different authors, ranging from decades ago to last year.

"Do you need assistance with something?" Joe asked, his voice flat and eyes still focused on the book.

"No? Can't I just see my buddy like a normal friend?"

"I know you are judging my interests with such intensity, it would have given me the impression that you are also fascinated about the art of poetry. Taking into account that you do not find poetry as alluring as your interest in sculpting, I suspect there is something you would like to inform me about?"

Cleo made a raspberry sound with her lips, realizing a moment after her shock that Joe got that right. She flopped on the grass beside her friend, leaning against the bark of the tree. She could hear rustling beside her, and found out Joe had actually closed the book and shifted his entire attention on her.

"I'm gonna become a teacher." Cleo confessed, turning to study Joe's expression. His eyes were wide with shock mouth slightly opened as he tried to formulate words to convey his thoughts. 

"I... They accepted?"

She couldn't help it anymore. Excitement bubbled in her body and she let out a squeal. "Yes! I'll be attending an academy to learn how to be a teacher for four years before I return to homeworld."

Joe blinked. "Homeworld? I believe you specified that the reasoning you left initially was because it was perilous?"

"Peri- Joe! I just said that there were just witches around. Besides, it's been like, what? Decades since anyone in my homeworld ever saw a witch? Security had been improved and..." Cleo trailed off, sighing. "I felt bad. The village I grew up in didn't have a teacher around and there are still kids who need their education, y'know? I know I also didn't finish my school years, so I decided. Why not help out?"

There was an expression that flashed through Joe's eyes, one that Cleo recognized as admiration. Though she also noticed his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink, but it was likely due to the humid heat the hub is somehow having at this hour.

"That is... What you are doing is absolutely commendable, Cleo!" Joe looked joyous, a wide grin forming on his face. In a fit of excitement, Joe had reached out to grasp both Cleo's hands with his own, bringing it up so it was below their chins. "It is incredibly compassionate of you to think of others."

Cleo may or may not have flushed at the compliment, but she waved it off. She did not push his hands away. "Eh, I'm just helping out."

Joe smiled warmly. "So, when will you be leaving?"

"... Three days."

Once those words left her mouth, Joe's smile faltered. "I... We will still be seeing eachother still, right?"

Cleo smiled, but it wasn't quite a happy one. "I have focus on my training. I really want to meet up like we usually do, but-"

"I understand. Four years, correct?"

She nodded.

"Then I'll be waiting." Despite his supporting tone, Cleo could see the underlining look of sadness. She wouldn't lie, meeting Joe has got to be one of the weirdest but best things that has ever happened to her. Despite only meeting each other two years prior, they have been close friends ever since. It would be weird not to listen to Joe's poetry or philosophical rants that more often than not left her confused and questioning. 

Still, she knew she would see him again once she was done.

They don't let each other's hands go.

* * *

Joe was nervous.

It has been four years since he last saw Cleo. It flew by so fast, surprisingly enough. He had been spending his time doing odd jobs just to pass the time to the point it became a routine that lasted for four years. When he received a message from Cleo, he was ecstatic. Now, he was waiting for her in a private world Joe had created just for this meeting. It was in creative because there was no way he would be able to make a present like this in survival.

His communicator buzzed and felt the nerves spiked. Turning, he spotted the bright orange locks that could only belong to the only person he knew was whitelisted into the server. She looked dazed, turning her head around as she tried to find her friend. But the moment she did, she smiled and Joe's breath was taken away by the absolute joy and beauty she showed on her face.

"JOE!" Cleo ran up to him and enveloped him into a tight-hug, of which Joe realized that her grip had gotten stronger. She looked different than she was from four years ago. Her hair had gotten longer and softer, and realized that she was wearing shorts. Cleo from four years ago would never wear shorts.

"It's so good to see you." Cleo said, still having her arms locked around him. Joe returned the hug, not fighting the smile that was forming on his face.

"Likewise, Cleo. We have so much to talk about but- tell me! How was your training?"

Breaking the hug, there was a smirk on Cleo's face. "I'm officially a teacher, baby!"

"Like you've always wanted."

"Yea! I'm starting next week so until then, you're stuck with me."

Joe rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. "More like you're stuck with me, Cleo."

There was an odd look on Cleo's face as she processed his words. A look of surprise and amusement formed. "Since when are you talking so casually?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where are all the fancy words and unnecessary long sentences?"

Truth be told, Joe was actually embarassed. He shrunk slightly, covering one of his cheek with his hand, feeling the warmth. "Er... I remember that you often complained about not being able to understand my use of vocabulary and sentence structure whenever we talk, so I decided to cut it down. For you." He added that last part quietly, hoping Cleo hadn't heard him. Unfortunately, she did and she responded by laughing which only made the pink in his cheeks go a few shades darker.

"Cleeeooooo...." He whined loudly, making Cleo laugh louder. She eventually did stop, but the embarassment was still coursing through Joe's body as she smiled.

"Aw, don't be shy. I'm actually quite flattered but... You didn't have to do that, you know?"

Curiously, Joe dropped the hand that was covering his face. He was confused. He thought Cleo would be happy about this.

"Yea, I complain that I could hardly understand what you're saying but it's a part of your character. Your love for poetry and literature is the reason why you're so... uh... elegant in the way you talk. Really I find it quite charming."

Joe blushed once more and looked away. He felt Cleo wrapping her hand around his, and he looked over to meet her kind eyes.

"You don't have to change yourself just for my sake, okay? Be your weird, quirky and honestly annoying self."

A laugh bubbled out of Joe and soon, they were laughing like the good old times.

And they stop laughing.

* * *

A cry wretched out of Cleo, nails scratching onto her cold and thin skin, easily tearing them to reveal the flesh underneath it. She was sure her nails were covered in her blood, but she did not seem to care for such things. She could only process the lack of warmth in her body and the fact that she felt so disgusting in her own.

Joe was right in front of her, pulling her bloodied hands away from her own body, fighting against her as Cleo tried to pull back, to continue to scratch and tear and try to feel the pain of her body being torn but she can't. The spell had rendered her pain sensors useless, leaving her to suffer in not being able to feel any relief from her curse.

"Cleo, Cleo! Look at me, please..." Through her tears, she recognized Joe's wet cheeks and the feeling of guilt swarmed her heart. His hand was touching her cheek, but she couldn't feel the warmth. She couldn't feel any heat she- She cried. She cried and lung forward, hiding her face from the world and in the safety of her friend's arms, knowing he wouldn't leave her. Knowing he would be by her side.

"It's gonna be okay, Cleo."

"No. No it's not I-"

"It will be. I promise."

At some point, Joe used one of his hands to reach in between them, holding her smaller hands with his own. He gripped tightly, and she cried. She shouted, cry until her throat was rough and sore, but she continued.

And they don't let each other's hands go.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the server. In a while, the night would come and either Bdubs or Wels would be the one to sleep in their beds, skipping the night.. But they have time to enjoy the walk around the cowmmercial district, the sky orange as the sun ever so slowly sets over the ocean. Cleo was rambling about an armour stand project he had been working on for over a week now, mainly complaining about how it took so long but also reasurring him that it was gonna be the best thing she has ever created yet.

Joe wasn't listening to half of the things she was saying. He was simply smiling, and watch as Cleo used her hand to wave it in the air for expression. Her other hand was gripped tightly with Joe's, intertwined together and yet again reminding Joe of their intimate relationship that had lasted since Season 6.

The small little box he had been carrying in his pocket for about a week now laid heavy. The hermits already knew of the plan, and he could still remember the encouraging words they sent him over privately. It gave him the confidence to stop in his steps, causing Cleo to follow suit.

She looked over to him and tilted her head to the side cutely, giving him a worried but questioning look as to why they have stopped in the middle of the shopping district. Joe didn't reply, but he pulled out the little box. The sight of it made Cleo's eyes widen.

"I wish I knew how to convey the love I have towards you, but I realize I can't. There's no words to describe how incredibly fortunate I am to have been your friend, and now boyfriend for so long. You are my soulmate, Cleo, and it would make me the happiest hermit alive if you would-"

"Yes."

The answer was all Joe needed to smile widely. Cleo was smiling too, but there were tears welling in her eyes. She blinked them away so that she would reach up to give him a sweet, loving kiss on the lips. Joe was trying to calm his racing heart he forgot he still hadn't given her the ring, but quite frankly he doubt they cared at all.

They only cared that their hands were not letting go.

And they keep not letting go.

* * *

Rain pattered on the ground around her. Cleo stared at the dark sky, feeling the water droplets on her skin. She turned her head, seeing Joe's body nearby. He was not moving.

Her right leg was busted, so she used her arms to crawl towards her lover. She crawled until she was able to reach for his hand and grasp it tightly. She realized with a startling surprise that it was cold.

"Joe? Wake up... we won." Cleo said weakly, smiling. Joe's cut-covered face remained stoic and unresponsive. Numerous wounds bled, flowing down until it reached the ground to form a small puddle only growing bigger due to the rain.

Cleo called his name, her voice cracking. His chest wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing.

A choked laugh came out from Cleo's mouth, baffling her. She was smiling, but it twitched. She laughed as tears poured down her cheeks until she was stuck in a weird combination of laughing and crying. Her brain was unable to comprehend with this, with the fact that Joe-

He looked so peaceful. Cleo gripped his hand. He doesn't wake up. She begged for the gods above to let her see his eyes open up, to fill her days with poetry and laughs. To have just one more hour to be by his side, holding him. To have one more minute to say 'I love you.' 

When Joe didn't move, Cleo laughed.

She doesn't let his hand go.

And she stopped laughing.

And she doesn't let his hand go.

And she keeps on not letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> to those who read my other fic  
> you may decide whether or not this is canon :)


End file.
